Training Dummy
by Acrzie
Summary: Sorry the title stinks...How I think Charlie and Silena met and how their relationship progressed! In this one they don't die! I hated how they died in the books!
1. Chapter 1

I let out a low whistle, the sound of an impressed son of Hephaestus. She whipped around, sword in hand.

"Way to beat the snot out of the training dummy sweetheart." I smiled.

"Thanks. Hey, I don't know your name. I'm Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." She waved a bit.

"Beckendorf. Son of Hephaestus. I had respect for you after seeing that, but a daughter of Aphrodite? Utmost respect." I smiled.

"Why?" She looked confused.

"It just seems that most of the Aphrodite girls would rather not fight for risk of not looking good."

She smirked and put a hand on her hip "So you think I don't look good while kicking this training dummy's butt?"

I smiled and walked towards her "Nope. I think you look adorable."

She blushed, "Thanks Beckendorf. Do you have a first name?"

"Charlie but I prefer Beckendorf." I winced as I said it.

"Charlie. I like that name." She smiled. I would have told her to not call me that but I loved the way she said it.

"I like your name too." I joked.

"Thanks. So Charlie, would you like to spar or are you just going to stand there like a daughter of Aphrodite?" she winked and I cracked up.

"Pretty, a warrior and funny. Anything not perfect about you?" I winked and she blushed.

We started sparring and I did horrible. I was focused on Silena and not the fact that her sword was a mere inch from my neck.

"Nice try Charlie." She smiled and walked away.

"See ya later Silena!" I called after her.

"Definitely!" She called back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes I made another chapter! This shall now be a story instead of a one shot!**

That night at dinner I waved to Charlie and he smiled back at me. What I didn't see is right after I did his brothers clapped him on the back for getting the attention of an Aphrodite girl.

"OMG! Silena!" Drew cried out. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "You can't like him!"

"Why not?" I glared at her, not denying that I liked him.

"Aphrodite girls don't do that! You two won't work out!"

"And the reason is?"

"There's a reason Mom is dating Ares and not Hepheastus!"

"Shut up Drew." I hissed.

"Fine!" She turned away from me and stuck up her nose.

"I think it's great." Lacy smiled at me, she was a sweet girl and I had no idea how she could be related to any of us. She was pretty but she wasn't vain. I suppose I was the same way.

"Thanks Lacy." I smiled back at her.

Suddenly I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, it was Charlie.

"Hi Charlie!" I gave him a big smiled. All my siblings laughed "Charlie?" Drew chuckled. He glared at her and she immediately shut up, looking down at her food.

"Hey Silena. I was wondering if after dinner you wanted to…. Spar or something?" He awkwardly said.

"Sure! You need to redeem yourself?" I teased.

"Yes." He smiled at me.

After dinner Lacy gripped my arm and mouthed "Nice going." And winked.

"I know!" I mouthed back.

"You know what?" Charlie asked behind me.

I jumped and squealed. "I know I'm going to kick your butt." I joked.

"Not this time Miss Beauregard." He smiled.

We went down to the arena and this time he did redeem himself. His sword was an inch from my rapidly beating heart. His eyes were feral looking for a minute and then they softened.

"Nice job Silena."

"Thanks Charlie!" I beamed.

"I really like hanging out with you. You're really easy to talk to." He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard for me to talk to some people, but with you it's really easy."

"That means a lot." I looked down at my feet and shyly smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." It was getting late and we both noticed it. "Allow me to escort you back to your cabin?" He winked.

"I would be delighted." I lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

We walked to my cabin and I was on cloud nine. Once the both of us arrived at the door, I slightly leaned in, hoping he would take the initiative and kiss me. He gulped and took a step back "Night Silena!" He awkwardly smiled.

"Night Charlie." I blushed and ran to the bathroom. I changed into a tank top and pajama pants and washed my face. After brushing my teeth, I put my retainer in. Yes, I had braces. My teeth were straight but I had an overbite and my jaw was weird. Luckily I had them for a year when I was 12; they came off before I came to Camp.

Flopping down on top of my bed, I cried. I just made the biggest idiot of myself! He only wants to be friends! Why did I even try to kiss him?! Ugh I'm so stupid!

**BECKENDORF**

Ugh I'm so stupid! Silena wanted to kiss me and I ran away like an idiot!

"Yo Beckendorf what's wrong?" my brother Jake Mason asked.

"Nothing." I went to my bed and laid down, thinking about Silena. I wonder what she's doing right now. Is she thinking of me? Or has she given up because I'm such an idiot? Gods, why can't I be good with girls like I'm good with machines? I was so good at talking to her before but that's because I saw her as a friend. Now I really like her and I'm going to act like a bumbling idiot.

"Girl problems? Silena?" Jake guessed.

"How did you know?" I looked at him.

"Dude the entire Camp saw that little fiasco in front of the Aphrodite cabin."

"NO! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we were coming back from the camp fire."

I muttered several obscenities under my breath. Now I really wished I had kissed her. Not only would it confirm that we were a couple (meaning we wouldn't have to tell people and have them doubt it) but it would mean I would get to kiss _Silena Beauregard_. _The _Silena Beauregard. The most beautiful, nicest, sweetest, funniest, most perfect girl in the world. I blew my chance with her.

That night I fell asleep dreaming of Silena and how things would have been if I did kiss her.

_"Wow Charlie." She would smile that gorgeous smile and push a lock of her black hair behind her ear._

_"Silena, do you want to go to the fireworks with me?" I would confidently ask._

_"Of course Charlie! I would love to!" She would squeal and then kiss me again._

_Everyone would start clapping and we would turn to see everyone cheering. 'Beckendorf got the girl.' They would say. _

_Silena would go to the fireworks with me and we would kiss again. After the show we would walk to her cabin and she would whisper 'good night'. I would take her hand and we would go on a walk. At the beach we would say 'I love you'._

_That would be perfect._

**SILENA **

That night, I wrapped my arms around myself and pretended they were the arms of Charlie Beckendorf. My dream was perfect.

_He kissed me. I pulled back and smiled._

_"Gods Silena." He would smile down at me._

_"I know."We would kiss again and he would tell me good night._

_Ten minutes later, he would knock on my door._

_"Care to come on a walk with me?" He would wink._

_I would go with him, even though I was in pajamas._

_"So Silena, the fireworks is coming up. Wanna go?"_

_I would accept and we would hug for a while. I would be looking in his eyes and then he would lean down and softly kiss me._

_"It's time we got you back to your cabin beautiful."He smiles._

_We go to my cabin and he kisses me on the cheek before running off to his cabin. I stand there touching the spot where he kissed me, until I hear the harpies. I run in the cabin and sigh, sliding down till I'm sitting on the floor._

_That would be perfect._


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to a knock on the door. I went to answer it and saw Silena with a clipboard.

She pointed to my t shirt and boxer shorts with her pen and winked "Nice."

I looked around and saw my siblings actually had the cabin clean. My bed was somehow made; Jake stood next to it and gave me thumbs up. They made my bed while I answered the door, I have weird siblings.

"Looks… good." She nodded. "Ugh." Silena grimaced at the pile of metal on one of the tables. "Decent job. Oh, and Charlie?" I nodded, afraid of what she would say. "Put on some pants." With that she left and smiled.

"WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME UP?!" I turned and freaked out at my siblings.

"We didn't think it was necessary and you had a tough night yesterday." Nyssa answered.

"Ok that's true but it would have been nice so _Silena didn't see me in my boxers!"_ I practically yelled.

I heard a laugh that was melodic, "I can hear you Charlie. The window is open. And for your information, I think Pikachu boxers are adorable!" Looking down I saw that I was indeed wearing freaking Pikachu boxers.

Closing the window I glared at my siblings "Please kill me now."

"It's not that bad Beckendorf! Maybe she likes Pokémon!"

"Yeah maybe she wants to catch 'em all!" Jake laughed.

"I'm going to kill you." I ran to strangle my brother, but the conch shell sounded, signaling breakfast. I threw on a camp shirt and jeans and we headed out.

I saw Silena at breakfast and she winked at me. Practically choking on my cereal, I waved a bit. My life sucks.

After breakfast, I went to the forges and started making a sword. I heard that laugh outside and saw Silena trying to help Clarisse ride a Pegasus. Going to the window, I watched her. She was really graceful and pretty. Her black hair was moving a bit with the wind and her blue eyes were twinkling as she laughed and told Clarisse not to grip the Pegasus's neck so tightly.

"Yo Beckendorf! Back to work!" Jake laughed. I glared and went back to the sword.

"Way to interrupt a guy." I mumbled.

**SILENA **

Charlie is so cute! For a big, scary looking guy he sure looks sweet! I mean Pikachu boxers? Adorable!

I got bored after a while so I went to see him in the forges.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Oh… Hi Silena." He smiled shyly and went back to making a sword.

I am ashamed to admit that I watched him for a bit. He was so strong! His hands were so big but so delicate when crafting things. I wondered how those hands would feel around my waist or cupping the side of my face. Subconsciously, I let out a sigh thinking of it.

"Oh. Is something wrong Silena?" Charlie asked, looking concerned.

"Um… nothing just thinking." I blushed and looked away.

"What are you thinking about?" He smiled and put the sword down, coming to stand next to her.

"Trivial things." I idly drew a pattern in the dust on the table in front of me. Absentmindedly  
I drew a heart. Charlie saw it and I blushed, erasing it with my hand.

"Like what?" he pried on.

"You know. Shoes and stuff." I lied.

"Never thought you were one to think about shoes."

"Not usually. Don't go thinking I'm a ditzy Aphrodite girl." I gently bumped him with my hip.

He smiled "Never."

"Good. Last thing I need it you thinking I'm a total airhead."

Charlie looked surprised. "Silena I would never think that."

I smiled "Thanks Charlie."

We talked for a little bit and then I went to my cabin. "Hey Silena. How's Beckendorf?" Drew sneered.

"Charlie is great. Thanks for asking Drew." I calmly said.

"You know he will never want to date you. So give up." Something in her voice made me want to give up. To just let Charlie and I remain friends.

"Uh no way sweetie!" A clear voice rang out, cutting through Drew's charmspeak.

"Mom?" I looked around for her and found her sitting on my bed.

"Drew, don't you dare mess with my little Beckelina. I have put too much work into this." She practically hissed.

"Beckelina?" I practically choked out.

"Your couple name honey." She patted my arm and then turned to Drew and the rest of her children, "Understand? Beckendorf and Silena are off limits. No meddling." With that she disappeared.

"Fine." Drew hissed and then looked sickly sweet. "Silena honey you haven't done your rite of passage."

"And I'm not going to." I glared and grabbed my sword. "I'll be in the arena."

Going to the arena, I found the Hephaestus cabin training (totally didn't plan on that. I was hoping to blow off steam alone.)

"Hi Silena!" Charlie smiled.

"Hi Charlie." I smiled back at him but my heart wasn't really in it.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh no. Why do you ask?" I look away and slightly blush.

"You just seem off."

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though." I smile and go to a corner of the arena, where the Hephaestus kids are far away from. I hack and stab at one of the wooden dummies pretending its Drew. I stop only when the head falls off (those things are completely solid so that was an accomplishment.) Breathing heavily, I turn to see the entire cabin is staring at me. "Sorry. I'll be going now." I sheepishly leave and no one protests.

**BECKENDORF**

"Daaaaang." Nyssa looked astonished at the work Silena did to the dummy.

"Never knew an Aphrodite girl could fight like that." Mike, one of my brothers looked surprised.

"It's Silena, she's not like her sisters." I explain.

"Not just in the fighting aspect." Nyssa pointed out.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Dude, she likes you. If it was Drew or any of those other girls you would see her in a tank top and spandex shorts all the time. She would also be all over you." Jake explained.

"There is no way _Silena Beauregard _like me." I laughed at the idea.

"Why not?"

"I'm just me! She's a daughter of Aphrodite! She's gorgeous and perfect and funny! There is no way she would like a guy like me." I explained.

"You never know." Mike said.

**SILENA**

What they didn't know is I didn't really leave. I had been leaving but once I heard Charlie say my name I stuck around to hear what he would say. I was pretty surprised that he thought I didn't like him. (Dense boy) Being too shy to ask him, I decided to try and get Charlie to have the guys to ask me out.


	4. Chapter 4

Next summer, Charlie and I were best friend close. My goal of dating him was becoming more of a dream and less of a reality. I went back to the cabin one day after archery with the Athena cabin, to find Drew pushing around Lacy and Mitchell.

"Clean my makeup brushes Lacy." She yawned.

"Sure Drew."

"Mitchell go burn Silena's pink dress."

"Yes Drew."

"DREW!" I screamed, not realizing the door and windows were open.

"Yes Silena?" I grabbed my dress from Mitchell and the brushes from Lacy.

"You are a monster Drew!"

"I'm not a minotaur Sel honey." She giggled sarcastically and then got serious. "You know what? Get out. Get out of this cabin. NOW."

I was taken aback "Wha… You can't do that! I'm the head counselor!"

"Watch me." I glared at her and she pushed me out the door. A crowd had gathered to see what all the commotion was. "Silena, you can sleep on the porch or in anther cabin. Frankly, I don't care." She evilly smiled and locked the door behind me.

I groaned and then pulled out a dagger I had at the moment. Quickly I checked the window to make sure no one was in my line, I took the dagger and threw it in the window. It lodged itself in Drew's bunk. Her face was one of surprise and anger.

"Bye Drew… Honey." I glared at her, my voice dripping with venom.

"UGH!" She squealed and shut the windows.

I laughed and turned away from the cabin. Several people were staring.

"YEAH SILENA!" Travis Stoll cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, that was kick butt." Clarisse agreed.

"Thanks guys but I still got kicked out of my cabin by A SELFISH UGLY SHE DEMON." I said loudly, so Drew would hear. The window opened and she threw out a bag. In it was a nightgown, my toothbrush, toothpaste, change of clothes and a change of underwear. Only two people would do that.

"Thanks Lacy! Thanks Mitchell!" I yelled in.

"You're welcome!" They both squeaked out until Drew got to them.

"What is she doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably destroying everything I own. No big deal." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Beckendorf asked.

"Ripping clothes, ruining photos, tearing sheets, putting fowl things in my makeup, putting my retainer in the toilet. Such things."

Lacy heard that and said out the window "Your retainer is in the bag! So is most your makeup!"

I laughed "Thanks Lacy!"

"You have a retainer?" Connor was confused.

"Yes. Surprise Surprise. I know."

"Hey Silena, wanna get back at your cabin?" Travis smiled.

"Yes! But not at Lacy or Mitchell."

"Fine."

They spray painted a mango gold and put a note on it 'For the Hottest.' They threw it in the window and all Hades broke loose. Shoes were going through the window, clothes were being torn, and makeup was being poured everywhere. I was too busy laughing to care.

"Since you got kicked out of your cabin, wanna stay with us?" Clarisse offered.

"Sure."

That night I spent in the Ares cabin was actually fun. They were really close and fun. I did some of the girl's hair and makeup. They actually kind of liked it.

"Dang Clarisse. If Chris saw you he would faint." I giggled.

"Zip it Beauregard." She blushed.

"Clarisse and Chris sitting in a tree…!" One of her brothers started, Clarisse punched him in the stomach and he fell over.

"You guys are awesome!" I laughed.

"Nothing like Cabin Priss huh?" The guy asked.

"Cabin Priss?" I was confused.

"Aphrodite Cabin."

"I see. And no! It's not this fun."

The next morning I went into my cabin to see total chaos. Resisting the urge to laugh, Drew and everyone who fought over the mango had to clean up the mess. Luckily, since the incident kept them busy none of my stuff had been tampered with! Yay! I didn't have to replace everything I own!

There was a tentative knock on the door and I answered it, seeing Nyssa.

"Nyssa! I'd invite you in but it's total chaos in here."

"It's fine… Can we talk out here?" She bit her lip.

"Sure." I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. "What's up?"

"There's this… guy I like and I was wondering if you could help me be more… girly?"

"If you act more girly he might fall for the girly you. And we both know you're more of a fighter than a girly girl."

"I guess I mean I want you to make me… prettier."

"Nyssa you're gorgeous!" It was true, her dirty blonde hair was in two pigtails and she had a grey mechanics hat on. Her dark blue t shirt was rolled at the sleeves giving her more arm movement and she was wearing black shorts.

"I want to look different to get him to notice me."

"Fair enough. Shall we do it in your cabin?"

"Yeah. I don't want anyone to see me." She blushed and I grabbed my hair and makeup stuff.

We arrived at the Hephaestus cabin and everyone greeted us.

"Hey Silena."

"Hi Charlie!" I waved.

"What are you two doing?" He was suspicious.

"Nothing." Nyssa squeaked out.

"Don't ask Charlie." I winked.

Turns out her bunk retracted into her own bedroom.

"Ok so we are gonna start with makeup." I put on foundation and then some blush. Since her eyes were brown, I put on a barely noticeable purple eye shadow. It made her eyes stand out. Mascara was next and then we did her lips. I gave her a soft pink gloss.

"What do you think?" She saw it and her eyes dropped.

"I love it!" Nyssa smiled.

"Now hair." I ended up leaving it down and straight. Her hair was just naturally pin straight and it was too gorgeous to mess with.

"Voila!" I showed her the finished product.

She hugged me "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"Clothes next." I smiled. She ended up in denim shorts and a dark green tank top. It looked really good on her.

"Wait. I don't want my siblings to see me like this." She nervously said.

"Nyssa you look gorgeous."

She smiled "Ok." We stepped out of her compartment and everyone was silent.

"Nyssa! She destroyed your face!" Jake cried out.

She looked heartbroken when I stepped in "Nyssa was beautiful before but she just wanted to try something new. I think she looks stunning." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Silena." She whispered and left to go see the mystery man.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked.

"She just wanted a little makeover. Nothing huge." I looked out the window to see her talking to Will Solace. His jaw was practically touching the ground so I think he was impressed.

"Will eh?" Charlie smiled.

"What?"

"She asked you to make her up so she could talk to Will?"

"I think. Nyssa just wanted a confident booster."

"Well she certainly got one." He mused. "She can never talk to guys like that outside the cabin. You do her hair and suddenly she can talk to guys easily."

"It was nothing major."

"Maybe to you." He smiled at me.

Ten minutes later Nyssa ran in and hugged me.

"How did it go?!" I asked.

"He asked me to the fireworks." She did a little happy dance and I squealed.

"Well my work here is done." I flashed a smile to Nyssa. "See you later Charlie." I squeezed his arm and then grabbed my stuff and left.

**BECKENDORF**

I stood there for a second, watching her leave. My arm tingled where she touched.

"She's awesome." Nyssa smiled.

"I know."

"You love her." She pointed out and poked me.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Slightly suggestive in the middle. Nothing too bad. Sorry this took so long. The original chapter was lost because my computer decided to reset while I was in the middle of it.**

Late June, Silena had to get her wisdom teeth taken out. Yep in the middle of the war, she was getting her wisdom teeth out. Crazy I know but Chiron said if she didn't get them out it would just complicate things further on.

I drove her to the oral surgeon in one of the Camp vans and she was shaking.

"Charlie I'm scared." She whispered.

"Don't be Silena. It's nothing." I blew it off like it was nothing.

Little did she know, a flower shop was next to the surgeon's office. I bought her a bouquet of pink roses (her favorite) and waited for her to be done. The nurse escorted a loopy Silena out of the operating room.

"She's going to be a bit… ditzy for the next few hours. This sheet explains how to care for her. If the stitches come out in about four days that's normal but if they come out any earlier come see us. Silena will be in pain so give her the medicine we have in the little bag we gave her. Keep the gauze in so she doesn't bite through her lip. Oh and no kissing!" She gave me a stern look and I stuttered.

"She isn't…. I'm not."

Silena giggled and loudly whispered to the nurse "He's not my boyfriend. Well not YET." She giggled and walked towards me.

"Hi Charlie." She laughed.

I walked her to the van and buckled her in.

"Charlie?" She confusedly asked while playing with her hair.

"Yes?"

"When did I get these?" She motioned to her chest and I cracked up.

"Puberty Silena."

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"You should kiss me sometime."

"Should I?" I blushed and my throat closed up a bit.

"Yeah. That would be fun!" She giggled.

We arrived at Camp and she was still loopy.

"Pony!" She cried when she saw Chiron.

"What's wrong with her?" Chiron asked.

"The gas and stuff they used."

"Ah."

I took Silena to my cabin because I knew Drew and her posse wouldn't take care of her in this state. We went into my private room and I put her on the bed to relax while I played COD. An hour later she was normal but in pain, I gave her some nectar and that helped a lot.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Did I say anything strange?"

I smiled "You asked me where you got your boobs."

"NO!" She squealed and hid her face in the pillow.

"Yeah. You also told me to kiss you."

"UGH!" She moaned.

"I thought it was cute." I smiled.

"It was embarrassing." She blushed.

"At least you weren't with Drew!"

"True!" She smiled.

**SILENA**

Ok so I asked Charlie where my breasts came from and then told him to kiss me?! Ugh I'm an idiot. So anyway he wasn't noticing me so Drew had an idea. I dress to impress him.

The first day I was allowed to train, I put on a pair of short denim shorts and a push up bra rather than a sports one. I wore a pink shirt with a sparkly butterfly in the corner. My hair was in curls and I wore silver Converse sneakers. My makeup was perfect. In other words, I looked like a Drew clone.

Charlie saw me at breakfast and his jaw dropped.

Jessica, my sister, snickered "His jaw dropped but I bet something else rose."

I smiled at him and waved, he had an awe-struck look on his face. Quickly it was replaced with one of… disgust? I was confused.

The entire day he avoided me and stayed as far away as possible. That night I cornered Drew and pulled her behind the cabin.

"This stupid idea you came up with failed!"

"I know." She snickered. "Did you think it would work? I knew Charlie would hate it so I guess you could say it was sabotage." She smiled a horrible sickly sweet grin.

"You did this on purpose?!"

"Of course I did!" Drew snickered. "I'm surprised you didn't figure that out sooner."

"So you basically tried your hardest to ruin Charlie and I even though Mom said no interference?!"

"Yep!" She smiled and I lunged for her, knocking her to the ground.

"You selfish little-!" I screamed and punched her. Someone pulled me off of Drew.

"Easy Silena!" Charlie said.

"Charlie!" I blushed "How long have you been there?"

"Since the 'this stupid idea failed' sentence. What was Drew's idea?" He looked confused.

"I dress like this to get you to notice me." I mumbled.

"Oh." He looked away. "Silena I think you look perfect in jeans and a camp shirt. You don't need to dress up to get me to notice you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled at me. "You're the prettiest girl I know."

I blushed "Charlie I'm sure that's not true."

"It is! Look this has taken far too long but Silena do you want to go to go to the fireworks with me?"

"OF COURSE!" I squealed and jumped into his arms.


End file.
